


Forbidden Cluck

by Deonlycroissant



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Chickaleta revolution, F/F, Jokes, Other, Smut, ummm idk, why did I write this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonlycroissant/pseuds/Deonlycroissant
Summary: You fall in love with chickaleta, daughter and chicken of the mayor of Adventure Bay. You knew it was wrong but it felt so right at the same time. Until......
Relationships: chickenxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Forbidden Cluck

(Your POV)

You were walking around Adventure Bay like usual. Nothing exciting since the Paw Patrol had everything under control. You never realized how boring this town was. You wanted out but the Paw Patrol would watch your every move you make in this dumb town. 

You would walk around the town hall so many times. then...

You saw her.

The daughter of Mayor Goodway. She looked beautiful like always. She looked like she was heading to the Mini-Patrol Headquarters. She looked like she was in a rush. 

Her feathers in the fall wind. Her eyes in the bright sun.

Was it wrong to think like this?

"Hey Y/N!" she called out to you. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, just walking around"

"That's good! Well I'll get going!" She said with the biggest smile on her beak.

She walked away.

You followed shortly behind here. You had to get her one way of another, You're gonna find here.

"One way or another I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you."

You followed her all the way to the headquarters. 

"Hey Chickaletta! Can you help me my cat is stuck in the cave near by and I can't get them"

"Sure I'll help you!" she said with a smile on her beak.

You lead her to the cave. She followed slowly after you. You lead her into the cave. It was dark. You let her try to find the cat. You didn't have a cat to begin with. You quickly cover the only exit to the cave, making it darker. 

"What are you doing Y/N! Help me find your cat!"

"There is no cat"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I HERE THEN!?!?!?"

"Tell me Chickaletta, What is this?" You pull out her diary.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT"

"I have my ways, so in this book it say "Day 90- She's so pretty when she goes on her morning walks7" Is this true?" 

"I mean- I do like you but we can't-"

You move closer to her. 

"What are you doing Y/N"

"The goosebumps start to race. The minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face. Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste." You sang her favorite song

You guys start kissing. Her beak soft like the clouds.

(Back outside with Mayor Goodway)

(Mayor Goodway POV)

"Where is Chickaleta? I should call the Paw Patrol!"

"Hello Mayor Goodway! What's wrong?"

"Hello Ryder. I can't seem to find Chickaleta. She was going to go with Alex and the Mini-Patrol but I called Alex and he said she's not with them!"

"Ok mayor I'll tell the Paw Patrol!"

(Back with Chickaleta and you)

(Your POV)

You're making out with Chickaleta until the light starts peeping through. You let go. It was the Paw Patrol.

"Mayor Goodway we have found Chickaleta"

"Thank you for finding her! Come on Chickaleta let's go home"

You looked at chickaletta as the mayor pulled her away

"How did you guys get stuck?" asked Ryder. 

"We were chasing a cat but it ran in here and then the rock fell down and we couldn't get out" You lied knowing it wasn't true. 

"Ok thank you for the information!" at least he believed it. 

How am I going to explain his to Chickaleta?

-To Be Continued-


End file.
